clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seahorseruler
hi.. please leave messages on my cpw talk instead. thanks ---- Hi, Seahorseruler! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Night Club page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 01:50, April 14, 2009 navigational template Put UCPW on there. Citcxirtcem 23:20, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Question about Wikia Law Is it illegal to make parodies without permission from the user that is being parodied? Because UNCP does that a lot, and I need evidence to show to wikia. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| '''Iron Walrus is Watching You. Always.']] 21:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sk8rbluscat, Demotion, Hacking Seahorseruler, Sk8rbluscat has been hacked. He has told me this, he has sworn that it is so, and all of the things people claim he is doing are things that he would never, and I mean NEVER do. I stress emphasis on NEVER. Now, your assumption of bad faith policy (if you're hacked, then too bad for you because it's your fault LOL you Noob) differs from our (unwritten) trust codes (if he says he is hacked, he probably is, especially if his prior background is spotless). However, I know from his history, his actions, his contributions, and his behavior that the things you have alleged Sck8rbluscat of doing are totally out of his character and out of his morals. Who so ever is attacking is not Sk8rbluscat, rather a villain impersonating him. Don't believe the hacker when he "admits" that he "truly is" Sk8rbluscat. Rather, trust the IP Address crawling to you for mercy, claiming his account was hacked. You see, if the user suddenly acts shockingly different, or if he swears when he has never sworn before, he has either become a troll, taken drugs, or has been hacked. Always go with the third option. Believe me, I can tell who's hacked and who's not. Ben wasn't, HF was. Ben said he was hacked with Penguin Storm, which is impossible. HF was hacked with WPE-PRO, which, when configured at non-flash sites, churns out a bunch of code that, under an experienced villain, can become valuable information. Also, I am very annoyed that you or someone there demoted me. What have I done to deserve such drastic punishment? I'm not inactive there, I still categorize images and such behind the scenes and post to blogs, and I can always be a reserve if a Crisis erupts. It really annoys me that you demoted me, and I see it as a way to get rid of any competition to the current regime, which, by the way, I have come to accept. The current regime is stable, and sense Stability is Paramount, I have to leave it alone./ Furthermore, and this REALLY drives me up the wall, using CP Traienr and such is not cheating, it is hacking. They are taking advantage of the software and code, and using that code, are exploiting the features. That is hacking. Cheating is using a CP-made glitch (like that in DJ3K) to gain a billion coins. Cheating is using the exploiting the existing system, hacking is making exploits out of the system. It is very stupid, in my mind, to call items "cheating" devices. Oh, the horror, they're cheating on CP! HOW in the world can you cheat on CP? There are no tests, no answers, no grades, no merit. Besides, cheating is only a sin, not a crime or a ban-warrent. Definition of cheating from Webster: 1 : to deprive of something valuable by the use of deceit or fraud Definition of hacking from Webster: 4 a : to write computer programs for enjoyment b : to gain access to a computer illegally Now, hacking definition "B." fits much more than cheating definition "1". CP coins are not valuable. They are abundant and can not be stolen from other players. It is hacking, and regardless of what lame spin you put on it, you're using the wrong term, and it really devalues the villainy of the process. In fact, putting the ID on every item and proudly displaying a "THIS USER USES PENGUIN STORM" template encourages it. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Back in my day, 256MB of RAM was awesome! Used one of them for nine years! † 20:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) I have a confession to make. Sea, as you know, I have caused this wiki to fall apart (actually the CPW) because I was the source of vandalizm. Please Sea, forgive me from what I have done. I know that I have told one-to-two people where you live, but I am sorry for doing that. Seahorseruler, you are a very intelligent person, and you are smarter than me in some ways. Sea, you are a very awesome person! Your former friend (now your enemy), --”'Sk8rbluscat”' ”'TALK 2 ME PLZ!”' 15:58, February 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for telling me about your opinion of Windows 7! Sick and tired We are SICK AND TIRED of your stupid rants about the content. You should know what this wiki is for (unless you aren't really creative). This wiki is for fictional content about Club Penguin. This isn't a place of canonical content unlike the CPW. --Frank34.5(talk!|blog| ) 19:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank-you! Thanks for fixing all the double redirects! It's appreciated. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 09:44, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm also here to thank you. Thanks for fixing those redirects, it's great to have people like you on the site.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 09:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC)